My Flower
by Two-Dozen-Roses
Summary: Ron writes Hermione a poem, which she accidently finds. Could this be what sparks the best relationship ... ever? COMPLETE
1. Proposition

My Flower...  
  
The first time I saw you it was magic  
  
my heart began to beat  
  
you're smart and full of logic  
  
but you're also kind, caring and sweet.  
  
You'd look after me and Harry  
  
You'd stand up for what you believe  
  
You're the one I want to marry  
  
You're my living dream.  
  
If I could wish upon a star  
  
you would be with me  
  
we would travel very far, together,  
  
that's my life long dream.  
  
A flower blooming in the sun,  
  
a trickling stream, so quiet,  
  
the mother of my future son,  
  
sunshine beams so bright.  
  
A mind, careful and logic,  
  
Eyes, a soft colour brown,  
  
The gift to create good magic,  
  
A heart, never to be put down.  
  
Now, you know my feelings,  
  
what do you have to say,  
  
will you think all kinds of things,  
  
or, will you reply- OK?  
  
If you don't call me a mug,  
  
If you are alright with this,  
  
I'd like to give you a warming hug,  
  
A soppy kind of grin and a tear jerking kiss. 


	2. Thinking Thoughts

Ron finished the poem and grinned happily to himself. "Boo!" cried Hermione as she jumped out from behind him. Ron quickly slipped his loving piece of parchment out of Hermione's view, but Hermione was too quick for him. "What's that, Ron?" Hermione asked sneakily. "Jus' homework" Ron shrugged, his ears turning a bright shade of scarlet. "For what lesson?" asked Hermione, "I may be able to help you with it" 'Uh oh' thought Ron, racking his brains. "Divination"! He answered congratulating himself with his quick thinking. "Oh." Snarled Hermione, crinkling her nose. "What is it this time- Predict 10 ways your best friend could be killed according to the lunar eclipse?" She grinned; Ron laughed, he loved it when Hermione was in a good mood- she could be so much fun, it's hard not to love her. Ron mentally kicked himself, 'Just face it mate, she isn't interested in you- she just thinks your funny, funny Ron, good for a laugh but NOTHING more! Anyway, she's too loved up with Vicky dahling! "Anyway" Hermione's voice brought him back down to earth with a bump. "You finished? 'Cause I kind of wanted to go out for a walk, you know as it's our last day at Hogwarts before we go to yours for Christmas. Besides, it's snowing could it be any more roman. I mean beautiful." She blushed swerving her eyesight away from Ron's gorgeous face.  
  
Could there be more to Ron and Hermione's friendship than their letting on? 


	3. Walking around the quidditch pitch

"Ok, a walk sounds great." Answered Ron, giving Hermione one of his heart- melting smiles. "Just let me go and grab my cloak, ok?" "Ok" Replied Hermione, as Ron sprinted up the stairs to the boys dorm. Hermione went and sat down where Ron had been sitting and saw a folded piece of paper on the floor, she bent down and picked it up. It was labelled 'My Flower', "Divination Homework"? Thought Hermione. "Whatever!" She started to un-fold the crumpled piece of parchment when Ron came bounding down the stairs; She quickly pocketed it. "Ready?" "Yep!" Answered Ron. "Let's go!"  
  
*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
When they got outside and started plodding through the snow, they suddenly realised how warm it really was back in the castle. "Bloody Hell, It's cold" Exclaimed Ron. "R-R-R-Ron!" Hermione struggled out through chattering teeth. "Oh, be quiet, Mione" Said Ron, pulling out a pair of heavily padded, warm gloves from his pocket. He started to put them on, when he changed his mind. "Here you go, Snow Queen." He said handing them to a very blue Hermione. "N-N-No, R-Ron, I couldn't, y-y-you have them, they're y-yours." "Actually, they're Harry's, but he won't notice." He said grinning. "Tell you what, you have one and I have one, and so our other hands don't get cold, lets hold hands," Ron suggested going slightly red. "Ok, O-Ok!" She accepted pulling on one of Harry's massive gloves. "Merlin! He's g-got big hands!" She exclaimed. "You've gotta, when you're a seeker." Said Ron. "Hey, there's an idea, let's go for a walk around the quidditch pitch- I wonder what it looks like covered in snow." He shouted, grapping Hermione's hand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is nice." Said Hermione after they'd walked around the pitch about twenty times.  
  
"Mmmmm. So, why didn't you go on any romantic walks with Vicky?" Asked Ron, sly-ly. "Oh, I dunno. I didn't even really like him, he thought we were true love in the making, pass me a bucket, I know, but I never felt anything for him, I think he finally realised, and that's why we stopped writing and talking." She sighed. 'If only he knew' thought Hermione, 'that the reason I dumped that slime ball was 'cause of him.' She looked up at Ron. "Ahh well, you've still got me and Harry." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. They stopped walking, and stared into each other's eyes. "Errm, we should probably be getting back" Said Ron, looking away. "Ok" Hermione breathed, feeling a little disappointed.  
  
AN: Hoped you liked it- if you did don't hesitate to say. Thanks for reading and please-o- please reply. 


	4. Slide Of Love

Chapter 4- Slide of Love  
  
The walk back through the castle was un-eventful for Ron and Hermione. They continued to hold hands but after what had happened down on the pitch, their hands were tense and sticky, they were both worried about who might see them, for two reasons:  
  
They weren't sure if they were allowed out at this time. And, they were holding hands, which may start roumers, and neither of them wanted to remove their hand in case they hurt the other's feelings.  
  
As they ventured nearer to the common room, they grew more tense- what if the fat lady saw them together, at this time, holding hands! The 'fact' that Ron was dating Hermione would be round the school quicker than you can say 'Alohomora'! Hermione slide her hand out of Ron's hand, mumbling something about 'Looking for her wand'.  
  
It turned out the fat lady had been sleeping soundly in her picture frame. Ron coughed, she mumbled something about 'Snape's new wig', the pair laughed, and she woke with a start.  
  
"P-p-p-password?" She yawned. "Mistletoe" Answered Hermione briskly, making sure her eyes didn't swerve towards Ron, he may not be a muggle, but he sure new what they used it for. They stepped into the dimly lit common room, with the fire slowly dying on their right.  
  
"Ummm, well, G'night Ron. Sleep well." "Uh uh! I may only be Ron Weasley to you, but I assure you, I'm a gentleman. I will walk you to your door" He joked crooking his arm. Hermione entwined her arm around his and let out an involuntary giggle.  
  
As they walked up the steps to the girls' dorm, they completely forgot about what happened when a boy tried to venture into the girls 'private space'. Yes, before they knew what was happening, the staircase had turned into Hogwarts Holiday Fun Slide!  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to prevent her from hurting herself. They both fell smack on their backs and slid down the 45 degrees angled slide, with a bump as the landed on the thick common room carpet.  
  
"Ouch" Whispered Ron, rubbing his backside. "Forgot 'bout that" He looked to see if Hermione was injured, and he found himself looking down into Hermione's deep chestnut-y coloured eyes. And before he knew it he was twice as in love with her as he had been before. He loved everything about her, from the twinkle in her eyes, the freckles scatted over the bridge of her nose, the pinch of pink in her cheeks, the way her tangled brown hair fell down her back and the way she always wore the same single heart pendant round her neck.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Oops, well, see you in the morning." She stretched, heaved herself up, then seemed to change her mind and crouched back down and planted a soft, moist kiss on Ron's freckled cheek.  
  
She turned on her heel and hurried off to her room, still clutching Ron's glove in her hand and his poem in her pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please give me your thoughts; well I think it's time I went to bed. Night! 


	5. Poem, Heart and Glove

Chapter 5- Poem, Heart and Glove.  
  
Hermione ran up the steps and into the girl's door, shutting the door with a slight click. "Oh my Merlin! I am sooo stupid!" She whispered to herself, banging her head on the door with a slight thud each time. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she repeated over and over to herself.  
  
She stopped suddenly when she heard Lavender mumble something in her sleep. She glided over and sat on her bed, holding her sore head in her hands. She glanced at her watch it read twenty past eleven. "Better get ready for bed." She thought to herself.  
  
She slowly started changing out of her robes and into her nighty, her mind racing with thoughts of Ron. Hermione took of her robes and laid them neatly on her chair (not noticing Ron's poem on the floor- it had slipped out of her pocket!), she took of Ron's glove and placed it on her pillow, then walked into the small en- suite to brush her teeth.  
  
She looked into the mirror when she was finished and flashed her white teeth at her reflection. Then picking up a flannel (wash cloth for you Americans!), she attempted to scrub off her minimal amounts of make-up, mascara, blusher, eyeliner and foundation. "He never notices anyway, how bloody obvious do I have to be?!" She growled to herself.  
  
She returned into the girl's dorm room and climbed in to bed. "Oops! Don't want to break this," She thought, removing her pendant from around her neck. She undid the clasp and glanced inside.  
  
The were two muggle photo's inside, one charming one of Mr and Mrs Granger with their arms around each other. The other was a photo of the one and only Ron Weasley, he was wearing a lop-sided grin and his red hair was all over the place as he squinted at the camera, in the bright summer sunlight.  
  
"Mine" she breathed as a tear fell down her cheek. What she meant was, her parents and her love- and neither of them were there. And it seemed to her that neither of them cared as well, Ron thought of her as brainy, snooty Hermione- good for doing your homework, but NOTHING more; And as for her parents, neither of them put up a fight when she revealed she was spending Christmas with Ron again!  
  
She shut the locket with a snap, and placed it on her nightstand.  
  
Hermione then rolled over and hugged the glove Ron had presented her with; She hugged so tight it was as if she was three once again, and she was hugging Sima, her favourite doll when she was growing up, she was hugging Sima and she heard a creek out side her door and the tree was making frightening shadows up against her window. She hugged the glove like her life depended on it- because to Hermione, her love life did depend on it. 


	6. Whispers in the morning

AN: Sooo, sooo sorry, that I've taken so long to write another chapter! Well, hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around 6 o'clock when Hermione awoke to the sounds of a whispered rhyme.  
  
"Listen to this Lav, The first time I saw you it was magic, my heart began to beat, you're smart and full of logic, but you're also kind, caring and sweet. Doesn't take a 6th year genius to guess who that's about!" Whispered Parvati. Nodding her head at Hermione's bed.  
  
"Well.? Who's it from? I didn't realise She had any admirers." Replied Lavender with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Just LISTEN, then you'll know" Parvati raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "You'd look after me and Harry, You'd stand up for what you believe, you're the one I want to marry, You're my living dream."  
  
"Oh-My-God!" Squealed Lavender. "Ron Weasley! Bleeding hell! It was pretty obvious he fancied her."  
  
Hermione was suddenly wide awake, listening to the two biggest gossips in the school discussing her and Ron's love life, if you could call it that. 'He likes me?!' Hermione thought straining her brain to its limits.  
  
".But I never knew he was in, you know, with her! I mean they're always arguing and, no way can Ron write a poem like that!" Gabbed Lavender, the words practically rolling off her tongue.  
  
"Really?" Asked Parvati sceptically. "I mean this isn't the first time a Weasley's had a way with words- is it?"  
  
Lavender replied with a quizzical expression.  
  
Parvati put on a sing song voice and sang, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard, I wish he was mine, he's simply divine; the hero who conquered the dark lord."  
  
"Oh right! Ginny, yeah, I get you! It must run in the family." They laughed.  
  
"Hang on. I wonder if Mione knows 'bout this poem."  
  
"I do now." Said Hermione, emerging from underneath her hangings. "And" She said, stomping over towards them. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would think about my feelings before you go snooping around my stuff and making fun of me." She said, snatching the piece of parchment of the bed.  
  
"Mione!" said Parvati. "Mione!" said Lavender, a little louder. "MIONE!" they yelled together. "It's Hermione!" Snapped Hermione. Well, she didn't mind the boys calling her Mione, but they didn't tend to go snooping through her stuff and get her wound up.  
  
"OK, Hermione. We didn't go through your stuff, I simply saw it under the chair that your clothes are on when I went to have a shower; and I picked it up."  
  
"Yeah, and we weren't making fun of you, we're just shocked to find out about you and Ron."  
  
"There is no me and Ron." Hermione muttered. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh sweetie! Don't cry, listen, I'm sorry we made you cry, but it looks like Ron is mad about you. And he's made it pretty clear in the poem that the reason he hasn't confessed earlier, is because he was afraid of how you'd react." Gushed Parvati; giving her a hug.  
  
"Really?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Lavender, show her the last couple of lines."  
  
"Here. See." Said Lavender passing Hermione the parchment Hermione had dropped on her bed.  
  
"Now, you know my feelings,  
  
what do you have to say,  
  
will you think all kinds of things,  
  
or, will you reply- OK?  
  
If you don't call me a mug,  
  
if you are all right with this,  
  
I'd like to give you a warming hug,  
  
a soppy kind of grin and a tear-jerking kiss." Hermione read aloud.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
"Well, the train leaves at 10, it's 6:30 now that leaves us about 3 and a half hours, to sort you out with clothes, make-up, packing and plan to win over Ron."  
  
"Uh oh!" Said Hermione rolling her eyes. 


	7. Preperations

Preperations

The first time I saw you it was magic  
my heart began to beat  
you're smart and full of logic  
but you're also kind, caring and sweet.

'I thought he hated me that day on the train …' Thought Hermione, a warm flush growing inside her, doubling each time she read a verse from Ron's poem. 'And he thinks I'm kind, caring and sweet!' Her face clearly showing her inner happiness. Causing Lavender and Pavarti to give her similar confused looks and then sniggering in realisation.

You'd look after me and Harry  
You'd stand up for what you believe   
You're the one I want to marry  
You're my living dream.

'Me and Harry … well that's definitely Ron' Smiled Hermione, relieved that it wasn't Seamus or someone else just as unimportant to her. 'I'm the one he wants to marry …' Hermione muttered to herself, wanting to squeal with delight! 'Now, that's deep for Ron … he must really mean it then.'

If I could wish upon a star  
you would be with me  
we would travel very far, together,  
that's my life long dream.

Hermione simply read this over, sighed deeply and touched her chest, where she imagined her heart lie thumping excitedly.

A flower blooming in the sun,  
a trickling stream, so quiet,  
the mother of my future son,  
sunshine beams so bright.

'His future son … he's hoping; we'll be having lot's of girls!' Hermione laughed aloud at her most recent thought and causing Lavender to snap at her "Keep your head still! For Merlin's sake!"

A mind, careful and logic,  
Eyes, a soft colour brown,  
The gift to create good magic,  
A heart, never to be put down.

'I thought boys didn't notice trivial things such as eye colour' contemplated Hermione, smiling inwardly all the same.

Now, you know my feelings,  
what do you have to say,  
will you think all kinds of things,  
or, will you reply- OK?

'I am thinking all kinds of things, admitted Hermione to herself 'But believe me, Ron, none of them are bad … And "OK", I want to shout yes at the top of my voice, laugh with happiness and cry with fear that you might change your mind, or that this may all be a sick joke …' A lump grew in Hermione's throat at the possibility of this.

If you don't call me a mug,  
if you are all right with this,  
I'd like to give you a warming hug,  
a soppy kind of grin and a tear-jerking kiss.

Hermione couldn't contain her happiness any longer. She hugged the poem and squealed aloud, a huge, happy grin plastered over her face.  
Lavender and Pavarti smiled at her. Although the temptation to take the mick out of her was gigantic, sthey controlled themselves. Hermione was a lovely girl and she deserved to be this happy, especially with Ron.  
"We're really happy for you 'Mione, really, but you have to keep your head still if you want to look stunning and not a survivor from a car-wreck!" Barked Lavender. Pavarti just laughed and fell back onto Hermione's bed. Hermione blushed scarlet but obeyed.  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lavender?" She asked, worried.  
"Yes, of course I do! I work in a muggle hair salon during the summer you know!"  
A long piece of Hermione's hair fell limply to the floor of the girl's dorm. Hermione gulped. "Pavarti, have you sorted my clothes out yet?"  
"Yeah they're on top of your trunk. I've lent you one of my tops, by the way, your fashion sense is a bit, well, dated, so I thought I'd use my initiative." Pavarti replied, not moving from her slump on the bed.  
Hermione frowned at the remark, but thanked her anyway.

"Viola!" Exclaimed Lavender, a hint of pride could be heard in her voice.  
Hermione looked into the mirror nervously. But the result was pleasing … even beautiful. Her hair was a few inches shorter, just enough to banish her split ends and caused her bushy locks to fall into perfectly defined curls. "Your hair's lovely, you see, Hermione" Said Lavender knowingly. "There's just too much of it, the weight of it was making it split and frizz under the strain."  
"Thank you …" Breathed Hermione, running her hand through her now smooth locks.  
"Ron's going to love it!" Squealed Pavarti, "Now, go and get changed and you're ready to go!"

Hope you liked it, sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update, but I hope it's been worth it! Mwah! XxXxX Come back soon!


	8. A Magnificent Entrance

**Ewlookalike- **Thank you for reviewing:D I wish I were Hermione too! Why can't we all get our own stunning Ron Weasleys …?

**Emma-Lynn- **Thank you for reviewing! Yes I did write the poem myself, one of my best pieces of work actually! Yay! I'm not 100 sure where this story is going but I have a feeling that it'll end happily!

A Magnificent Entrance

Ron dug deep into his pockets for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. When he, again, found nothing inside but a few Knuts and sweet wrappers, Ron got down onto his hands and knees and looked under the common room sofa, fishing his hand under it hoping to retrieve a certain piece of parchment.

A few first years hurried past giggling at the sight of six foot so Ron down on his hands and knees in panic. Ron retorted by snapping back which would have undoubtedly caused Hermione to exclaim "Ronald!" or something very similar, if she had been present.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" asked Harry with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Ron jumped to his feet, quick as lightening.

"Err … press ups." Shrugged Ron, too busy worrying to make up a better cover story. Ron ran his large hands through his unbrushed hair, trying to trace his memory back to when he last remembered having the poem with him.

'Okay, it was last night, before Hermione and I went for our walk …' Ron remembered. 'I had to go upstairs to fetch my cloak … oh my god … I don't remember taking the poem with me!' Ron instantly broke out in a sweat.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Asked Harry, who was tying his shoelaces.

Before Ron could answer, Lavender and Pavarti entered the common room from the direction of the girl's dormitories. They were giggling. Ron groaned to himself. This was a bad sign.

Hermione entered the common room behind Lavender and Pavarti. A moment's silence fell over the crowd of excited pupils, ready to leave Hogwarts for their Christmas break.

She looked simply stunning. But, not over the top, for the occasion. Perfect. Her hair was neat and was placed around her head like a halo. Her smile stood out thanks to minimal amounts of lip-gloss and her cheeks had a permanent healthy glow to them. She was wearing a red skirt with black boots and a white fluffy cardigan, which made her look cosy and huggable, in Ron's mind.

"Hey boys!" Hermione smiled walking over to Harry and Ron, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Wow, Hermione! You look … nice!" Breathed Harry, who instantly received a glare from Ron. Hermione received a similar one from Ginny, who was sitting nearby. Hermione's newfound confidence took a plunge.

"You look lovely, Mione." Smiled Ron, surprised at his momentarily bravery.  
"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled broadly at him, making eye contact with his bright blue irises. Right on cue they both blushed and looked away. Harry rolled his eyes at how thick his best friends could be.

"Well, we'd better make a move, guys." Harry said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, okay … is it ok if I grab some toast from the kitchens n our way?" Ron asked, rubbing his stomach, and making puppy-dog eyes at Harry and Hermione.  
"Sure, Ron." Laughed Hermione. Dragging her trunk to the common room entrance.

As Hermione walked away, Ron realised how much he loved Hermione's laugh. His stomach flipped, and it had nothing to do with hunger.


	9. The Train Journey

The Train Journey

It was five o'clock and Hermione was sitting in one of the Hogwarts Express's many compartments with Ron and Harry, who had both fallen asleep. Rain lashed down outside, against the window, reminding Hermione of the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of her third year. Hermione glanced towards Ron, who was sitting next to her. 'He looks so beautiful.' Thought Hermione, butterflies tickling her from the inside. Ron shuffled in his sleep and fell towards Hermione.

She jumped as his head fell onto her lap, yet, Ron didn't seem to notice. Hermione used this opportunity to gaze at Ron without the worry of him noticing. She observed his long nose, the way his gorgeous red hair fell in layers, his pale skin, blemish free, even his ears which looked pretty and shell like.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione had run her fingers lightly through his hair; she tensed up in realisation, hoping Ron wouldn't wake up. When he didn't even make a sound, Hermione's confidence built up, and she ran her fingers in his hair once again, concentrating on the silkiness and waves.

Hermione was beginning to get bored. Ron's head was quite heavy and was making her legs go numb. She leaned over Ron to pull her bag closer, bumping Ron's head in the process with her knee. Ron frowned in his sleep. Hermione settled back into position, pulling out a notebook and a quill from her bag. She leaned back in her seat and began to chew on the end of her quill in thought. When she finally got what she wanted from thinking so hard, Hermione began to write furiously fast in her notebook.

Hermione finished writing. A huge grin had formed on her face as she read through what she had written. Hermione shut her notebook and placed the notebook and quill back into her bag. As she withdrew her hand from the bag she caught glimpse of the time on her watch. The train would be arriving at platform 9 ¾ any minute now. Hermione sighed sadly to herself; Ron was going to have to get off her.

Hermione decided to sacrifice staying so close to Ron, and save him from any unnecessary embarrassment. She gently placed her hands on both sides of Ron's arms and gently pushed him up into his former sitting position so that no one would know that Ron had been using Hermione as a pillow for the last two hours

Before Hermione moved away from Ron, she stroked his cheek with her thumb, and kissed it gently. Ron's eyelids fluttered. Hermione jumped back to her seat, just as Ron opened his eyes. He smiled at Hermione, yawned and stretched. Hermione's heart was beating at about 200 beats per minute.

"Harry, you lazy sod! Get up!" Shouted Ron playfully. Harry swatted Ron away with his hand and pulled his knees up to his chest in hope to go back to sleep.

Ron smirked. "Ginny's here and she said she wants to have her wicked way with you!" Ron frowned at the thought. Hermione gauffed as Harry, awoke with a start, trying to flatten his hair and put on his glasses at the same time.

Well, I hope you liked it. Things should be getting very interesting very soon. ;)


	10. Nocturnal Contemplations

Nocturnal Contemplations

Ron…

It was late at night, as Ron lay unable to sleep in his bed at The Burrow. Harry was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag on Ron's bedroom floor. Ron studied him with an immense feeling of pity. He knew Harry must have been having another nightmare about Sirius and/or Voldemort. There was no point in waking him up; he needed his sleep, however troubled it was.

Ron sat up, pushing his pillows up behind his back and leaned back on them. He crossed his arms in thought, a feeble amount of self-pity growing inside him at the sight of his 4 inches too short pyjama sleeves.

'How's Hermione, a beautiful, smart and rich girl, meant to love a guy like me? I have no money, nothing to offer her, I'm boring, thick and ugly!' Ron thought sadly to himself, his chin wobbling at the thought.

'Oh boy!' I really hope she didn't find that poem! They're my inner most thoughts and feelings! I'd hate to have them laughed at or trampled all over … I really love her, so much so that I'd rather keep her as a friend than risk losing her over some silly rhymes. Oh Mione … what have I done … if I had any chance with you I'd know by now, wouldn't I? Why am I making such a fool of myself? I am such an idiot. Maybe I should just kill myself and save you the humiliation of having ME thinking … dreaming about you.' Harry distracted Ron from his insane thoughts by throwing his arm out, as if in defence. His dreams were obviously very bad tonight. 'What am I thinking? I can't kill myself; my best mate needs me, what kind of prick am I? And Hermione needs me as a friend, if nothing more.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione….

Hermione sat leant up against the wall in Ginny's bedroom, tucked up in her sleeping bag. Ginny was soundly asleep with a smile playing on her lips. Undoubtedly caused by a dream version of Harry.

Hermione had in her hands two pieces of folded parchment. The fist, slightly older and more worn piece had Ron's adorable poem scratched onto it in his unique handwriting and the other included what Hermione had spent two hours writing on the hogwarts express. Hermione was now contemplating different ways to give it to Ron.

'Should I leave it under his pillow … no, that's stupid… he's a boy, it'd be Easter before he finds it … um, should I wrap it up with his Christmas present? … No, he's probably throw it away with the wrapping paper' Hermione smiled at Ron's mild stupidity. 'Christmas pudding … hell, no! He'd choke on it … in his trunk? … Wouldn't find it until next summer, knowing Ron …' Hermione kept trying to think of ways, causing her to giggle at a couple, for the next couple of minutes … until.

"Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. Ginny jumped in her bed but didn't awake, while Hermione's lips turned an even brighter shade of red due to the pain of slapping herself.

Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of Ron finding her poem in this way, she'd just need a little help from Ginny…

Hermione lie back down on Ginny's bedroom floor and fell asleep with a happy little grin tickling her lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope you like it! If you have any ideas what Hermione could have written, you're welcome to venture a guess! Lol. Shall write more soon, don't despair! P.S. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Mischief

Mischief

Hermione lie on her front, on the Weasley's living room floor. Struggling to complete a particular hard piece of Runes homework. Ginny sat on the sofa waiting for Hermione's cue. Hermione frowned in thought at a certain question on her piece of homework and looked up to smile at Ginny. Ginny grinned back at Hermione, dancing with happiness inside.

Hermione bit the end of her quill in thought and twisted it this way and that, until the tip loosened and broke off between her lips. Hermione spat it out as Ginny laughed at her. Hermione threw the broken off piece f quill into the fire and watched the sparks fly. A rumble of footsteps came from the direction of the staircase and Hermione gave Ginny the signal by scratching her nose.

Ginny grinned at Hermione one last time before swinging her legs off the sofa and galloping into the hallway to greet Ron who was bounding down the stairs, no doubt excited about the prospect of Christmas presents/dinner in two days time.

'Hey Ron!' Ginny smiled as she rocked on the balls of her feet, holding her hands behind her back, looking suspicious.

'Uh, hi Gin … what's wrong?' asked Ron, concerned about his sister's weird behaviour. 'Nothing … everything's great … except, I'm a little worried about Hermione.' She'd got his attention. 'What's wrong with Hermione?' Ginny smiled inwardly at Ron's concern. 'Well, it's just … she's been working so hard lately, her last year of school is ever nearing and she has this burning need to succeed, which is wearing her out. I think she's stressed. You need to help her.' Ron looked worried. 'How am I supposed to help Mione?'

Ginny smiled. This was going just as she'd hoped. Ron was so easy to manipulate. But this was for his own good, so there was no need to feel guilty.

Ginny faked an expression of deep thought. 'You know what, you should take her to the lake. You know the one in that park the muggle kids swim in during the summer. The have ice-skating on the lake at this time of year. It'd be a good break for Hermione. I would take her but I … um … have to speak to Harry.' Ron smirked. 'You go do that.' Winked Ron. Ginny blushed as brightly as her hair.

'Hey Mione' Whispered Ron as he entered the living room, trying not to disturb her too much. 'Hey Ron' Smiled Hermione, flashing him her best, well-practiced smile. Ron's stomach fluttered. 'Do you fancy going ice skating?' Ron suggested, crossing his fingers at his side. 'I'd love to!' Exclaimed Hermione, pushing herself off her front and resting on her knees. 'I'll just go and get my cloak.' Hermione piled up all her books and purposely dropped her piece of parchment onto the floor where she'd been sitting.

'Won't be long!' Hermione shouted back to Ron as she ran up the stairs, her heart thudding.

Ron had been sitting on the arm of the sofa for a good two minutes before he noticed the piece of paper left behind by Hermione. Ron looked at the door to check if there was any sign of Hermione's return. When he was confident the coast was clear, Ron stood up and walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. It was labelled 'My Lion'. Ron raised an eyebrow.

Ron unfolded the parchment and began to read …


	12. My Lion

My Lion

The first time I saw you, it was magic,  
my insides began to flutter,  
you are brave and so heroic,  
I wish you were my lover.

You care for me and Harry,  
It means so much that you do,  
You know that we will someday marry,  
For the one I truly love is you.

If I could wish …  
For just one thing,  
We would be together forever,  
And make that promise with a ring.

Just like a roaring lion,  
You are strong and proud,  
With a mane of your very own,  
Coloured Red, Bright and Loud.

Eyes bright blue, like the ocean,  
Hair, hot and fiery red,  
Loving, kind and gorgeous,  
You haven't changed since we met.

Now I have returned your feelings,  
Are you glad that I did?  
Is it just how you imagined?  
Or, are you filled with feelings of forbid?

I'm going to try not to blush;  
I hope you are all right with this,  
As I plan to reveal my secret crush,  
By initiating our very first kiss.


	13. The Kiss

The Kiss

Ron stood in shock in his front room, still holding the piece of parchment in his hands. Slowly he looked up, his eyes unfocused and his mind swarming with thoughts.

'Hermione likes me. I like her. She's read the poem. She's written one back. Was I meant to find this poem? Is it all a joke? This is just Fred and George playing a joke on me, isn't it? But how'd they know about my poem? What am I meant to do now?' Just as the last thought whizzed through Ron's mind he heard Hermione's footsteps making their way downstairs. Without contemplating what he was going to do, Ron shoved the poem into his pocket and awaited Hermione's arrival.

"Hey Ron … got my coat …" Hermione glanced at her work area on the carpet and realised the poem was gone. Her eyes moved up to Ron's face. She had to giggle. He was staring at her with the look of a rabbit caught in headlights. Hermione blushed. "Do you still want to go?"

Ron emitted what could only be described as a grunt. Clearing his throat, Ron repeated what he'd been trying to say. "What? Where are we going?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You invited me to go ice skating …" Hermione said the last two words slowly, pronouncing them carefully and clearly as if trying to penetrate Ron's skull. "Oh yeah …" Ron replied shaking his head, bemused. 'How is she going to like you if you keep behaving like a prat!' Snapped a voice in Ron's head, sounding uncannily like his mother's voice. "Alright then… let's go." Ron grinned. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something, Hermione had given him a chance and it was up to him to take it. Hermione's stomach flipped.

'He hasn't mentioned the poem. Has he found it? Yes, of course… it isn't on the carpet is it? Actually, did I leave it behind?' Hermione's heart thumped violently against her ribcage in panic. She shoved her hands into her pockets, when she felt nothing, she was sure that she'd left it behind, as was planned.

Ron walked over to the front door, and reached for the handle just as Hermione did so. His hand reached the handle and rested on top of Hermione's where it stayed. His head was screaming at him to move it while his heart argued back. He felt Hermione's soft skin under his own. Her hand had flickered with surprise when Ron had touched her but now lie still and Hermione was staring up at him with a mixture of love and longing in her eyes. Uncomprehendingly she licked her lips. Her hand turned over so their palms were touching. Ron made the next move, twisting his fingers around Hermione's and pulled it away from the door handle.

As they stared into each other's eyes, a loud crash was heard from above them followed by laughs from Fred and George. Hermione and Ron broke their gaze to glance up at the ceiling.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Screamed Mrs. Weasley. Ron cringed. "Let's get outta here, shall we?" Whispered Hermione, almost hypnotically so that Ron had no choice but to nod his head in agreement. Hermione smiled up at him.

Squeezing his hand, she turned and opened the front door with her free hand. Ron followed, his heart beating with excitement and nerves.

They stepped outside and the full impact of the cold hit them, full force. Hermione began shivering uncontrollably but was determined not to let go of Ron's hand to put on her coat. Ron, feeling pity for Hermione, squeezed her hand before gently slipping his hand out of Hermione's grip and held up Hermione's coat so that she could slip her arms in and she did up the buttons. When she was done she dropped her hand to her side. Hermione's hopes dropped faster than a lead balloon, Ron didn't make many moves like that… that was their chance and she's missed it. She longed to cry and rescue the situation but before she could they glanced at each other and without saying anything; Ron slipped his hand back into place and used his middle finger to trace different patterns into Hermione's palm. Hermione's insides screamed with delight! He'd made a move… this was amazing!

The tickling was unbelievable. So simple, yet so seductive. She stared up into Ron's eyes and felt a heat rising up inside her, the origin remaining untraceable. Ron's blue eyes washed over her like the ocean, she was entranced, and there was so much love, so much passion how could she possibly look away? It was too much for Hermione. There was only one thing left to do.

Rising slowly onto her tiptoes, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, realising what Hermione was doing he raised his arms up to rest on her waist. Their faces were so close now. Ron could feel Hermione's breath tickling his lips, he could count the freckles on her nose… but he would do that another time, he confidently promised himself. Hermione looked up at Ron's face, his uneven and nervous breathing tickled her skin, and she could smell his aftershave and diverted her eyes to his lips, which looked so soft and inviting. Before either of them could stop to control themselves, they lunged in toward each other.

Their lips brushed against each other's for a moment, before leaning in further. The kiss was firm yet soft. Their lips moved ever so slightly open to give better access for a more passionate and powerful kiss. The kiss went on for ages, there was so much love to give, so much passion to share, and they just wanted to be closer than ever before. There was so much sweetness to taste in each other's lips, so much mouth to explore, so much tongue to caress that it was extremely difficult for them to pull away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Ok! There we go! Only one more chapter to go I think, hope you liked it! OMG It's so strange to describe kissing, I'm sorry if it made you cringe lol. But there we go, nothing I can do now… Remember to check soon for the update! Love Samina xx


	14. The Unofficial Date

The Unofficial Date

Finally, their lips broke away. Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione, her head tilted upwards and her eyes shut, as though trying to savour the moment. A slight smile played on her lips. Ron kissed her forehead. Hermione opened her eyes and surveyed him carefully. His hair was slightly more ruffled than usual due to running her hand through it minutes before. His lips were slightly swollen from so much work and were a darker shade of red, Hermione noticed. She pulled herself up to his level and pecked him sweetly on the lips and grinned broadly; Ron retuned the gesture.

"Wow…" Ron exclaimed quietly. Hermione giggled. Snow was now falling so rapidly around them that it looked like they were slowly but surely turning into snowmen. "Do you still want to go ice-skating?" Ron asked, stroking Hermione's hair repeatedly. .

Hermione cocked her head to one side and bit her lip with thought. "Erm…" But before Hermione could answer, Ron said, "Tell you what. I have a better idea … just follow me." Ron beamed at her. Hermione clutched tightly onto Ron's hand, as he began to jog awkwardly through the snow. Never the less he was still quite quick and it was hard for Hermione to keep up the distance without falling over. After struggling for another thirty seconds, Hermione tripped on a hidden rock beneath the dense layer of snow. Hermione landed on the soft snow with a quiet thud, without realising it, Hermione had pulled Ron over too, who was looking startled at the sudden change of situation. Hermione laughed at Ron's expression. Ron used his thumb to sweep a streak of Hermione's hair from out of her eyes, no trace of laughter in his expression. Hermione's giggles subsided instantly. "Do you realise how beautiful you are?" Ron whispered. Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Ron…" She said, in an attempt to quieten him, although no one was around and it was not a remark to be embarrassed about.

Snow continued to fall from above and some had chosen to come to rest on Hermione's eyelashes. Ron's stomach leaped and seemed to shiver with delight at the sight. "Would it be a total cliché if I kissed you know?" Asked Ron, smiling and staring deeply into Hermione's dark eyes. Hermione laughed, sending shivers straight to Ron's stomach and his heart ached with longing. "Probably …" Hermione smiled. "But I'm prepared to risk it." This time it was Ron's turn to laugh. Without bothering to finish laughing, Ron moved in towards Hermione, shutting his eyes as he went. Hermione did the same, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. Ron opened his mouth and initiated a tongue battle with Hermione. Pulling away for a moment to laugh and catch their breath, they hurried back to restart the kiss. Finally, Ron pulled away, regretfully, complaining about crap in his hip. Ron got to his feet and put out a hand to help Hermione to her feet. Hermione gratefully accepted.

Ron started to jog once more across the field at the side of the burrow and towards a huddle of tall, evergreen trees. Glancing back at Hermione to make sure she was still on his feet and enjoying herself, Ron smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Hermione returned the smile.

When they reached the trees, Ron stared up at them, as if choosing an appropriate one for whatever he was planning. Grinning broadly, Ron removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the chosen trees trunk three times. Suddenly, steps emerged from the trunk and two long pieces of rope fell from high up the tree. Ron smirked waiting for Hermione's reaction and feeling impressive all of a sudden.

Hermione stared with awe obvious on her face. "After you." Ron announced to Hermione. "W-what? Ron, I can't go up there, that trees about a m-mile high." Hermione stuttered. Ron stared incredulously at her. "Are you afraid of heights?" Ron asked unbelievingly, but without laughing, kindly. "No!" Said Hermione, suddenly loosing the sugary quality to her voice. "…The falling part scares me." Ron laughed at Hermione's honesty. Hermione smiled at him, unable to suppress the giddy feeling she got when Ron laughed at her jokes.

"Ok, well you go up first and I'll go after you, I'll never lat you fall." Ron held both of Hermione's trembling hands in his own, looking sincerely into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" As Ron was finishing the last syllable of his question, Hermione had already answered calmly, in full honesty. "Yes." Ron smiled at her. "Up you go then." Commanded Ron, standing aside for Hermione to start climbing, one arm holding the rope and ready to follow after her.

It didn't take Hermione as long as she'd expected it would to climb the tree, she wasn't sure if it was because the tree was magically modified, because Ron was with her or because she was so eager to see what was at the top. She guessed it was probably a combination of the three. Once at the top, Hermione heaved herself into the spacious room in the sky. "Wow…"

Ron grunted from the entrance, he has one leg in the room but seemed to be having trouble pulling the rest of himself in. "Ron!" "'Mione, my leg's stuck…" Ron muttered, trying to conserve all his energy. Hermione leaned cautiously around the doorframe and muttered "Diffindo!" at the vine that had wrapped itself around Ron's ankle. Instantly Ron tumbled into the room. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him up. Ron panted for a minute before asking, "Do you like it?"

Hermione beamed at him in realisation at what he meant. She stared around the room. It was clearly a bewitched tree house. And by studying the drawings of brooms and flowers, attached to the walls, it had once belonged solely to Ron and Ginny. There were four large windows, one in each wall of the house, with very different views. One was a few of deep snow, white and crisp and several snowmen on the ground. The second was a great contrast and blazing sunshine beamed through the window, Hermione lanced outside to witness a beautiful large blue and green lake, birds were playing in the shallows and there seemed to be no breeze what so ever and no clouds in the sky. The third window showed a field covered in golden and red leaves, dancing in the wind, which was unfelt by Hermione. The fourth window displayed a view tampered with by rain falling strong from above, landing onto many flowers in the field below and the sounds of many animals playing in the rain could be heard.

Hermione then turned her interest to the objects inside the room, there was a small table covered in a patchwork tablecloth, in the middle with two chairs. A small sofa, full of holes and stuffing falling out but Hermione could tell, it was still comfortable and cosy. A bewitched muggle radio sat on the floor by the side of the sofa, which Hermione betted Ron had probably somehow got off his dad. More posters covered the walls, many of quidditch teams from all over Britain and some of unicorns and baby dragons. A desk stood in the corner piled high with toys and scraps of parchment and quills. Hermione tutted at the sight of a desk being unused so cruelly. A few lamps stood in each corner to obviously give light in the winter or at night. Hermione glanced up at the ceiling to find it was very similar to Hogwarts's. Except it didn't show clouds or blue skies or rain, no, it a showed perfect night time view, hundreds of stars glistened from above, not interrupted by branches of the tree they were in, which really should be happening. The moon was beautifully visible and shooting stars danced across the sky. Hermione sighed. Ron knew what to do.

While Hermione stood, transfixed at the sky, Ron busied himself, shutting curtains to block out the four window views, grabbed the blanket which had been folded on the sofa and laid it over the floor, he then tapped the muggle radio. Slow, hypnotic music emitted itself from the speakers into the room. Hermione smiled and momentarily distracted herself from stargazing to gaze around the room instead, and threw her arms around Ron's neck. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards him, smiling and humming to the music. They began to sway to the music and revolve on the spot. Ron took to playing with Hermione's hair once again, and Hermione tilted her head to the side in apparent enjoyment. She opened her eyes and Ron leaned forward planting a kiss on her soft, sweet lips. Ron was just about to pull away when Hermione moved her head with his, clearly wishing to prolong the kiss. This kiss was much different to the previous ones; it was much more romantic, no tongue wars or giggling, but sheer love and emotion. Their love for each other was evident Hermione pulled herself up to Ron's height a little more and Ron bent further down and tipped his head rhythmically with Hermione's. The need was to get closer than they could ever be without being one person, to be together forever, to never let the passion, they felt at that exact moment, burn out.

Ron picked up Hermione and carefully lowered them both to the floor, they kissed for what felt like eternity, until the kiss became softer due to tiredness and they pulled away gently, but not to leave too much room between their lips or eyes. They had a certain knack for knowing each other's thoughts and requests. Hermione stared deeply into Ron's ocean blue eyes. "I never knew you were so good at poetry." Whispered Hermione over the music, finally. Ron blushed. "I guessed you'd be." Replied Ron, smirking. They smiled at each other. "I really do love you, 'Mione." Hermione's heart leaped. "I really, truly love you, Ron." Ron's insides squirmed with joy. He kissed Hermione one last time before stroking Hermione's hair until they both slipped off into the land of sleep, clutching each other close, under the stars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Taa Daa! Hope you liked! I actually love this chapter, it's a lot longer than I usually write, but I felt you all deserved it, you've been very loyal readers and reviewers and it's the best possible ending I could think of. Hope you liked it, will be delighted if you loved it! Love you all, best wishes, Samina xxx

P.S. I want to cry! I've grown to love this story sooo much!


End file.
